Sex
by DeiDei-kunsgirl
Summary: Sakura just starts her very first period and her mom's gone on a mission. What happens? SIDE STORY TO 'DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL'


**Sex**

**ONESHOT**

**Side story to **_**Daddy's Little Girl**_

"Dad!" Sakura yelled, looking around the house for _anybody_. So far, can't find Dad and Mom on a mission. Wonderful…

"Yes, Princess?" Sasori asked as he came from his room.

"I need you to go pick something up for me from the store!" Sakura said.

"Can you ask any nicer?" Sasori asked.

"_Please_ can you go get something from the store for me?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. What do you need, sweetheart?" Sasori asked.

"Pads…" Sakura answered, looking at the floor. Sasori had a coughing fit.

"You…started?" Sasori asked. She nodded. "Are you wearing something now?" Sasori asked.

"I found Mom's," Sakura replied.

"I'll…be back soon and then we need to have a…talk," Sasori said as he left the house. 

She sighed. Joy…why did she have to start? She's only eleven for Kami's sake! Talks from her father were usually bad no matter what it was about. The last time he gave her a 'talk' it ended up being a scolding. After that she was taken over his knee and spanked, hard while still being scolded. Sakura rubbed her bottom at the memory. That was only two weeks ago…and she was in a lot of pain for a long time.

This time, she doubted that would be the case but the only times he did talk to her were like was said, a scolding or was to tell her something important that she didn't want to hear. Like…alcohol. When he had given her a lecture on alcohol and the effects, she was sick for weeks. That conversation came up after she had asked her mother to taste her drink. Big mistake… a few minutes later Sasori came back with a small bag from the pharmacy that held the desired feminine items for his daughter.

"Now go…do whatever with these and then I want to see you in the living room, Princess," Sasori said. 

She nodded and went to put the pads under her sink. She reluctantly walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Sasori sat down in his chair in front of her and just stared at her for a second, probably thinking about how he was going to start the conversation. Sakura saw some printed sheets of paper in his lap from the computer.

"What's with the paper?" Sakura mumbled.

"You'll find out in due time. Now you've just started your period and I know you're going through some…changes. Is there any questions you have relating?" Sasori asked as he noticed that his daughter was blushing through the first few sentences he said.

"Um…no," Sakura whispered, nervously.

"OK, then. Now some of these changes will include interest in other guys and possibly…sex on the mind," Sasori began. Sakura gasped.

"Daddy!" Sakura shrieked, totally embarrassed. He held a hand up.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about but…you shouldn't do it. There's all kinds of emotional and physical pain that come with sex. The guy might tell you he loves you and you decide to give him your innocence and then you get pregnant and he bails. Do you want that?" Sasori asked.

"No," Sakura whispered, giving up on trying to get him to stop this conversation.

"And if you get pregnant while you're still under eighteen I will have you over my knee, using a paddle. Am I clear?" Sasori asked.

"Yes…" Sakura replied. "Can I go now? This is really uncomfortable," Sakura asked.

"No, I want you to know this stuff. You're becoming a woman faster than I'd like to admit and I don't want you to go into the world naïve," Sasori said. Sakura sulked. "Another pain that could kill you or stay with you for your life, causing sex even when you're married a difficult feat is STDs. You know what they are, right?" Sasori asked.

"Sexually transmitted diseases, Dad. I'm not stupid. We went over this stuff in the Academy," Sakura said.

"I never said you were. I don't think they showed a bunch of kids what I'm about to show you, though," Sasori said as he handed her the papers he had. She took one look and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

* * *

Sakura woke up and looked up to find her head on her father's lap while he was running his hands through her hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Sasori asked, kindly.

"I wasn't sick, Dad. Your pictures scarred me for life," Sakura stated, boredly. He tapped her cheek lightly.

"Don't give me sass," Sasori said.

"Yes, Daddy," Sakura replied.

"Now do you understand the risks of sex?" Sasori asked. Sakura nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um…what was that a picture of?" Sakura asked, nervously.

"A girl's vagina that has STDs," Sasori replied. Sakura gasped.

"And mom knows you go to that kind of website?" Sakura asked.

"Let's…keep this between us, hm?" Sasori asked.

"Can I have ten bucks?" Sakura asked. Sasori sighed and got his wallet out. He grabbed a ten and gave it to her. "Thank you, Daddy!" Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah but don't tell your mother, Princess," Sasori said as he hugged his daughter. She hugged him back.

"I promise I won't have sex…not after what you showed me," Sakura said and her father chuckled.

"I love you. That's why I had to show you that so you would know all the dangers," Sasori explained to her.

"But I hear mom get excited when you two are talking about doing it," Sakura pointed out, bluntly. Sasori coughed nervously.

"Um…sweetheart, I'll tell you about the pleasures of sex when you're older…like fifty," Sasori said.

"OK…" Sakura said as she yawned.

"Do you want to go to bed? You seem tired," Sasori asked.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Midnight," Sasori answered.

"Daddy, can you carry me?" Sakura asked as she leaned against him. He chuckled.

"I thought you were too old for that," he said.

"I don't want to grow up just yet," Sakura mumbled as she closed her eyes, sleep overcoming her.

Sasori picked her up and held her close to his chest as he took her to her bedroom. He adjusted her in his arms so he didn't wake her but could still pull the covers down. After that he put her on her bed and took her shoes and socks off. He pulled the covers up over her and to her chin as he saw her cuddle into the sheets and pull them tighter to herself. He kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Princess," Sasori whispered as he left the room, turning the light off as he left. He went downstairs and read a book in his chair while waiting for his wife to come home.

"Hey, baby," a tired Ayumi said as she sat on her husbands lap.

"Do I have to put you to bed too?" Sasori asked and she gave him a kiss.

"It'd be nice if you'd just come to bed with me," Ayumi said as she got up and started for the door.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few," Sasori said as he gave a loud slap to her butt.

"Dammit, Sasori, wait until we're in the bedroom! I'm not risking our daughter coming downstairs!" Ayumi yelled as she stormed off.

"I love you too," Sasori said as he followed her to the bedroom where she was already getting into her pajamas.

"So how was your time with Sakura?" Ayumi asked as she got into bed. Sasori got in next to her.

"Interesting. She started her first period," Sasori said as Ayumi gave an 'Aw' sound.

"My baby started her first one and I wasn't here! Did she know what to do?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, Ayumi-chan, I handled it," Sasori said.

"Anything else?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, I gave her the talk," Sasori said. Ayumi looked at him.

"And how did she take it?" Ayumi asked.

"Rather well," Sasori said, leaving out the parts about Sakura passing out or Sasori giving her ten bucks.

"That's good. Thank you," she said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. "You've always been good with her."

* * *

How do you like it? It's not as bad as the title makes it sound, is it?


End file.
